Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an endoscope and, more particularly, to an apparatus used with an endoscope.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,499 discloses a medical device with a basket. U.S. Pat. No. 8,211,115 discloses a variable size retrieval basket.